baronygamefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The History of Baron Herx
__TOC__ На русском языке История Барона Геркса Эдвард Г. Голдентурт История Барона Геркса туманна и мрачна, если можно так высказаться. Все началось в Гамлете, горный городок с крупной промышленностью (время от времени, конечно). Человек по имени Геркс был мэром Гамлета, и он обещал народу Гамлета работу и безопасность, но на самом деле они были обременены. Геркс делал это для собственного удовольствия. Барон Геркс, как известно, был довольно гадким человеком. "Даже не человек" Так говорили люди. "Он не был человеком, не один человек не может настолько злым. Боги помогут нам, если это так." После долгих лет, граждане Гамлета устали от этого. Они рыли (буквально) дни и ночи, для короля, который требовал золото, хотя шахта добывала только медь. Они разработали план. Они должны были сказать Герсу, что нашли золото на дне шахты. По прибытии, они заперли шахту, оставив его гнить там, а народ Гамлета возвратили себе свой город. План работал, но не вечно. Никто не знает что произошло с Бароном в шахтах. Вероятно, что он потерял рассудок и покончил с собой. В любом случае, после его смерти, ненависть Геркса ко всему и желание отомстить помогла ему переродиться в более страшное существо, известное как Лич. Лич - это восставшее из мертвых существо, имеющие способности, питающие из Ада, которые могут призывать демонов. Геркс вызвал армию тьмы, чтобы разрушить стены шахты, и умертвить людей Гамлета. Барон бы отрезан от цивилизации, чтобы вернуться на поверхность. Сейчас, он остается в шахтах, ожидая рисковых глупцов, которые осмелятся сразиться с ним. Некоторые люди остались в живых и произвели потомство. Теперь целая цивилизация живет в шахтах умеренно счастливо. Но некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. На английском языке The history of Baron Herx Edward H. Goldenthurt The history of Baron Herx is a bleak and dark one, if I say so myself. It all starts in Hamlet, a mining town with a big and flourishing industry (at the time, of course). A man called Baron Herx was the mayor of Hamlet, and he promised the people of Hamlet jobs and security, but in reality overworked and taxed them heavily. The reason for this was for Herx's own enjoyment. Baron Herx was reported to be a rather nasty man. "Not even human" A citizen was recorded saying. "He can't be human, no human could possibly be this evil. Lords above help us if so." After a while, the citizens of Hamlet grew tired of this. They mined (literally) all day and night, for a king who demanded gold in a mine that only produced copper. So, they came up with a plan. They would tell Herx they struck gold at the bottom floor of the mine. Upon his arrival, they would lock up the mines, leaving him to die there and the people of Hamlet to take their city back. The plan worked, but not forever. Nobody knows what happened to Baron Herx down in the mines. It is likely he went mad and killed himself. In any case, upon his death, Herx's pure hatred for everything lower than him and lust for revenge kept him alive and remade him a higher being, known as a Lich. A lich is a reanimated being that has the power of the Hells within them, and can summon creatures and demons. Herx summoned an army of darkness to break down the mine walls, and killed the citizens of Hamlet. The Baron was too removed from civilization to return to the surface. Today, he stays down in the bottom of the mines, waiting for risk-seeking adventurers or lost humans to find him so he can feast on them. There are still humans who are descendants of the survivors of the Hamlet incident who have set up civilization in the mines, and live moderately happy. But things will never be the same. Категория:Книги